


Blondes or Brunettes?

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Jack is gay, M/M, but for the sake of the plot, even though i hc that he is bi, not bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Another coffee shop Javid that no one asked for. Jack is on a blind date, and it is not what he expected. That's when he sees Davey alone at a table and plans his escape.





	Blondes or Brunettes?

Davey sipped on the steaming latte in front of him, his laptop sitting out on the table in front of him, a story being scanned over for errors. Davey took in the atmosphere of the cafe. A small counter with two employees behind it, a few tables with people of all types sitting to have their coffee. He liked the way it felt in the little shop. The quiet conversations mixed with the clanging of pots and the whirring of the blender. The smell of coffee filling his nose with every breathe. The warm feeling in his stomach when he drank from the cup before him. Davey let out a small sigh, he would live here if he could.

Sadly, the peace was interrupted by the abrupt scooting of a chair, and a large person quickly shoving themselves down into the seat across from him. “Can I help you?” Davey questioned. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gazed at the stranger that was glancing over their shoulder suspiciously. “Hello?” He tried again, finally catching the person’s attention. 

“Oh, hi.” They responded quickly, then resumed the strange looking over their shoulder. Davey sat and stared at them, his question still unanswered. 

“Okay, seriously, what are you doing?” Davey finally asked, fed up with the lack of communication between the two. The other man slowly turned around to face Davey. When he finally did, Davey gasped internally. This man was beautiful! He had piercing brown eyes, a jaw Davey could cut himself on, and a dazzling smile that Davey thought could outshine the sun. When the man actually spoke more than two words, Davey was immediately hooked on his every syllable. His voice was like satin and honey, smooth and rich. 

“Sorry, so basically, I’m here because my friend from work, Jojo, set me up on a blind date.” He kept his voice in a low, soft tone. As if he was afraid someone would overhear them. Probably his date if Davey was guessing. Davey leaned a little to the left, the spot where the man kept looking. There, at the counter of the cafe, was a skinny, nice looking, blonde girl. She had a sweet face and short blonde hair. She was glancing around the shop, like she was looking for someone. 

“Is that her? She’s cute, why would you be hiding from her?” Davey asked, very confused. The girl was very pretty. Not his type, for many reasons, but still seemed quite attractive. He had no clue why this guy wasn’t up there attempting to woe her. 

“Well you see,” The man began. He was hunched over the table, leaning closely to Davey as he spoke. The smell of coffee was on his breath, but Davey saw no cup in sight. “I’m new to my job, which is how I know Jojo. He’s a coworker. And well, I had mentioned that was single, and Jojo said he knew the perfect person for me. He told me he’d set it up and to be here this morning to meet them.” He continued.

“I still see no problem.” Davey stated as if he wasn’t fully intrigued by the situation at hand. Truth was, he was completely invested in the tale being told.

“Well, being that Jojo is a new acquaintance, he isn’t really aware of my...um...preferences.” The man spoke awkwardly at the last part of his sentence. 

Davey, still very much confused, furrowed his brows even further. “What, you don’t like blondes?” He asked, half joking. He took another sip of his latte while waiting for a response.

“No, never cared for blondes, prefer brunettes. Oh, and also, men.” He said nonchalantly, with a small wink to Davey. Davey nearly spit out his drink at the abruptness of the comment. He grabbed a napkin and wiped away the dribble from his own chin.

“Well,” He spoke slowly and awkwardly, “I guess that is a problem then.” The man across from him’s face broke out into a wide smile and he let out a laugh that sounded full and smooth, Davey wanted to swim in it. 

“You’re funny.” He stated. “My name’s Jack by the way.” He held out his hand to shake Davey’s. Davey accepted it tentatively and responded shyly.

“I’m David.” The man, Jack, tilted his head like a confused puppy before releasing Davey’s hand. 

“I’m going to call you Davey. That alright with you?” Davey blushed. 

“Um, sure I guess.” Jack laughed.

“What, you never had a nickname before?”

“Not really. Not too many friends to call me them.” He confessed jokingly, hoping it didn’t come across as lonely as it sounded in his head.

“Well, I’ll be your friend.” Davey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why?”

“Well, I mean, I sort of just sat down at your table, a stranger, and you didn’t kick me away. You even listened to my problems. Actually, could we get some coffee?” Jack asked, his train of thought moving faster than Davey could keep up with.

“We already have coffee.” Davey pointed to the large blue mug sitting in front of him.

“No, I mean like coffee coffee.”

“Like a date?” Davey asked weakly. Why would this gorgeous man want to go out with a stranger he stole a chair from.

“Yeah, like a date. I mean, you’re definitely more my type than Taylor over there.” Jack gestured to the small blonde that seemed frustrated, and ready to leave. Davey laughed at his joke, but stopped to ask a question.

With one eyebrow quirked up, he asked, “Wait, Taylor? And you didn’t know it was a girl?” Davey burst into a fit of giggles at Jack’s obliviousness. 

“Hey! It can be a unisex name! I have a friend named Taylor! That’s a guy!” Jack attempted to defend himself, but Davey just continued to laugh.

“Whatever you say Jack.” Davey finally conceded, his shoulder still shaking with a small bit of laughter. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the cute boy in front of him.

“So, coffee?” Jack tried again.

“Sure, coffee. As long as you promise not to sneak off with some brunett that is just innocently trying to edit his paper for school.” Davey attempted to sound serious, but the smile in his voice was unable to be missed.

“No promises.” The sound of a bell alerted them to the opening of the door. They both turned to see a flash of blonde hair rushing out of the door. They stared at the door, then looked to each other. After a few seconds of eye contact they both burst into a fit. Their laughs filled the warm room around them. Davey was looking forward to his next cup of coffee, especially since his current one was cold as ice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always appreciated. Also taking suggestions. Follow me on The Hell Site @2-for-a-penny 
> 
> love you <3


End file.
